1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated signs and, in particular, to low cost, readily manufacturable, easily assembled illuminated signs for convenient mounting on panes or sheets of transparent material such as windows.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Illuminated signs employing flat panel electroluminescent lamps typically include a flat layer of phosphor material and two electrodes such that, when coupled with an appropriate power supply, the lamps provide flat, lighted panels of low cost and high efficiency. Neat and attractive lighted signs using electroluminescent lamps can be made by covering luminous surfaces of the lamps with indicia bearing members, such as sheets of opaque plastic material having portions thereof cut out to define indicia, such that the luminous surfaces of the lamps are visible through the cut-outs or indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,306 to Kinstler, 4,494,326 and 4,443,832 to Kanamori, 4,138,620 to Dickson, 3,680,237 to Finnerty and 2,922,912 to Miller and Great Britain patent 2,230,638A are illustrative of illuminated signs formed of electroluminescent lamps or panels and overlying indicia bearing members for external application to motor vehicles and for use as illuminated house numbers, for example. Some of the disadvantages of presently available illuminated signs having electroluminescent lamps and indicia bearing members are that the signs are relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble, include an excessive number of components and are not easily mountable on support surfaces, especially transparent, flat support surfaces such as windows.